The paper diapers and panty-shape diapers (hereinafter referred to as diapers) are used as daily necessities frequently used by infants and the aged. However, it is unavailable for a traditional diaper to judge whether or not a wearer has urinated or defecated from the appearance, a caregiver needs to observe the diaper frequently, and therefore, the wearer will often feel uncomfortable because the diaper is not changed timely.
Because some diapers are provided with sensors and alarm circuits, the caregiver may be reminded by an alarm signal sent after the wearer urinates or defecates, to clear and replace the diaper in time. But the alarm circuit part has higher cost and is combined with the diaper as disposable goods, and accordingly, the use cost is very high; cleaning and sterilization will be involved in the event that the alarm circuit part is repeatedly used, thereby being very inconvenient. To solve said problem, an improvement scheme in which a diaper sensor and a circuit part are designed separately, the sensor and the diaper are combined as a disposable part, and the sensor and the alarm circuit part are connected in a traditional pluggable connection manner is performed, such that the circuit part having higher cost can be used repeatedly. But, because the diaper sensor generally adopts a cloth substrate or a paper substrate, and is strip-shaped integrally, has a thickness less than 1 mm and is likely to bend, the defects of difficulty and unreliability in connection are caused due to the adoption of the traditional pluggable connection manner. Meanwhile, the diaper sensor is connected with the alarm circuit part in a pluggable connection manner, and then the alarm circuit part is directly provided with a button battery, thereby bringing difficulty to a waterproof design of an alarm product.